


DRABBLE: The Luckiest Bloke in the World

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Weasley twins' owl arrived with an invitation to Christmas dinner, Oliver Wood felt like the luckiest bloke in England. When he realized he would be on the menu, he KNEW he was the luckiest bloke in the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: The Luckiest Bloke in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts), [tqpannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/gifts).



> Prompt Sentence: What the hell did you do to that poor mistletoe? from luvscharlie. Part of my Rare Pairs Table - #92 - Christmas created by the amazing tqpannie.

Oliver Wood was a lucky man. That had not always been the case, of course but for the purpose of this tale, Oliver Wood was quite lucky.   
  
You see, it's not every day that a young, handsome, professional Quidditch player gets invited to a  **Christmas**  feast. Okay, so perhaps it happens frequently with the likes of Ginny Potter and her famous husband Harry, but Oliver had never reached such high notoriety. He'd spent the better part of his years on a broom tending goals at the Puddlemere United end of the Quidditch field and his nights in various hotels across Europe and Asia. A home-cooked meal, a kind word at dinner, the company of any partner for more than one night were as foreign to him as bathing appeared to be for several of his teammates.  
  
When the Weasley twins' owl arrived with an invitation to Christmas dinner, Oliver Wood felt like the luckiest bloke in England. When he realized he would be on the menu, he KNEW he was the luckiest bloke in the world!  
  
Stepping out of the Floo into the small cottage living room, Oliver was met with quite the specter. Fred and George Weasley arguing (though they would likely say it was more of a heated discussion than an argument, per se) over who would place the star atop the extraordinarily tall Christmas tree in the corner of the room. The roof of the cottage had clearly been magicked to allow for the monstrosity to occupy the space. The argument would not have been much of a surprise if it had not been happening while the twins were on broomsticks flying at the top of the tree, wearing nothing but a pair of Quidditch trousers.  
  
Oliver clutched the small plant he held in his hands tightly and swallowed past the lump in his throat at the sight of the twins' bare torsos whizzing past him.  
  
"Hi Ollie," Fred called out (or was it George?)  
  
"Oliver my man," George called out (or was it Fred?) "Care to help us put the star on the tree?"  
  
One of the twins zipped past him and landed beside him with a soft whoosh that sent a shiver down Oliver's spine and his hair flying. He nearly dropped the plant when the twin leaned in, looked down at the plant, then back at Oliver, one ginger eyebrow raised.   
  
**"What the hell did you do to that poor mistletoe?"**  he asked and Oliver followed his gaze back down to the plant between his hands. The poor plant was mangled between his hands.  
  
"Mistletoe?" the other twin asked from somewhere behind him making Oliver jump and drop the plant.  
  
"I was... ahem... do you have the star for me to hang on the tree?" he asked nervously.  
  
The twins shared a look between them as they stepped forward, sandwiching Oliver between them before one of them spoke. "I think we want to hang the mistletoe first. Don't we Fred?"  
  
"That we do, George," Fred whispered, his body pressed against Oliver's back. "But where to hang it is the question?"  
  
"He's wearing a belt, Fred."  
  
Oliver gulped and his entire body shuddered at the implication.  
  
"That he is, George. That he is."  
  
As George knelt in front of him, stuffing a large piece of mistletoe down the front of his pants, Oliver Wood KNEW he was the luckiest bloke in the world.


End file.
